Everything You Want
by RHrJamJavaJunkiePrincess2010
Summary: Here's a song fic to the Vertical Horizon song, Everything You Want. Please R&R, it's a WillLiz fic, although it might not seem like it. Minor DMC spoilers. It takes place when the compass first changes direction


Hey everyone, this is officially my second Pirates of the Caribbean fic. It's taking place ON the ship during Dead Man's Chest. It's from Elizabeth's POV, maybe Jack's also later on. It's a song fic to the song "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon. I'm not a big Vertical Horizon fan, but I really do love this song. It's Will/Liz.

Somewhere there's speaking 

Jack's giving navigational orders to Gibbs…he's got this look on his face…a true pirate's look, like he's serene and curious and adventurous all at the same time…and why is the compass pointing to him? I'm feeling curious myself…

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising, in the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_But now you're here and you don't know why_

I'm here to save Will! He's the reason I'm here. I'm here to find and rescue my one true love so that we can return to Port Royal together. Will…

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

It's weird remembering the Isle De Muerta. I've still got scars on my hand from the duel we fought against those skeletons…sometimes I dream of them while tossing and turning. But then my dream turns to when Will and I had those brief moments alone before returning to the Dauntless. We almost kissed…. I feel like that was when I truly discovered how much I loved him. And how much I still do love him. But what're these feelings for Jack, if that's the case?

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

There were all of those times when I felt so sure it was Will, where I felt and loved only Will. But now I'm unsure. Are these new feelings part of a more mature understanding of my love for Will, a deepening of our relationship, or is it the fracturing and eventually breaking of my relationship with Will?

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you _

_And you don't know why_

The thing about Jack is that he's so daring, but not really in the brave sense that Will is. Jack's carefree in the kind of way where he says, this is what I've got and I'm going to enjoy it. He's got more too him than that, and every bit of him is risk taking and determined. He knows what he wants and he gets it, with no questions asked. Why can't I be like that? Sometimes I wish I could have that daring side, to go for what I want, and not necessarily what I need or what I know in my heart is right. Is that what I want or not? Is it Will that I love, or is it Jack? Is Will the one that I want, or is it Jack?

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

Will is so wonderful. He makes me complete! He makes me feel right, and where I'm supposed to be. Before I grew to know him, there were bits of me that wanted to still be a child, but also wanted to be an adult and married woman in society. And with Will I'm getting that. His arms are always open and welcoming and loving, but something about Jack is forbidden and exciting. That was one of the last lessons my mother taught me before she passed on, "The forbidden apple is always sweeter than the one you are allowed to have. But never take the ones you can have for granted. Always remember that my darling Elizabeth." Jack has those traits I need, but he always lacks that thing, that real love that Will has. When he reaches that, maybe, but Will can't be replaced.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things _

_At exactly the right times_

_But he means nothing to you _

_And you don't know why_

Jack's seemingly got everything that matches what I'm burning for: endless adventure, risking and dangerously wonderful romance. While my want and desire is with Jack, somehow my heart stays with Will. Is that even possible? Are want and love separate, or are they the same? Is it just a thin line, or is it a strong difference that I'm trying to choose between?

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

Jack's what I've been wanting, what I've been missing and needing, yet he doesn't complete me. He doesn't make me feel at home at the same time.

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

With Will there, we can stand next to each other side by side in dangerous situations and risk our lives for each other but then have that sense of regularity that my life needs. He's so in love with me, and my heart is so in love with him, that it feels like my want can't compare. But I still have that want that Jack has the remedy for, for lack of a better word.

_Out of the island_

I have all of these wonderful childhood memories with Will, and I have that one memory of Jack and I being stranded on that island. It was great fun, but it ended in anger while my experiences with Will as a child were what truly changed me. We sailed to the ends of the earth, had tea with the King of England, and shared rituals with Indians.

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

I could've not burned the rum, and Jack and I might still be on that island. I might've fallen in love with him after all, but I returned to save Will, because it was what my heart told me.

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_Anger of Angels who won't return_

I can't go back to that island with Jack. I have no idea what the moment was along the way, but somehow my heart went with Will, but my desire is with Jack. Maybe all it will take is one kiss to soothe this passion, but my heart, my affections, and my life lies with Will. Nothing that Jack has can change that. If my want is settled, what more will he have? Will is always there with love that I never will run out of. There's always something new with Will, something that keeps me in love with him. Jack doesn't.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you _

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right times_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_Don't know why_

What do y'all think? Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames!


End file.
